A New World, A New Dream
by daffydil
Summary: After N's sudden departure two years ago, Touko set off on a journey to find him. Now, in the present, Mei and her best friend Hyuu are trying to save the world from the ever the more evil Neo Plasma. Will Touko ever find N? What will become of Mei and Hyuu? It's a new world, with new dreams!
1. What is My Dream?

The room was shrouded in clouds of dust. After a long time of screaming and shouting, the large castle was finally silent. As the debris cleared, three figures could be perceived; two were standing across from each other, with their worn out Pokémon by their side. On the right side, there stood a 16-year-old female trainer, breathing heavily but eyes glazed with pride and fury. On the left, an elderly man with red eyes, wearing a look of pure shock and defeat. Behind the old man: a teenage boy, slightly older than the female, with long, green hair and a frightened look in his gray-blue eyes.

The old man, namely Ghetsis, was the first one to break the silence: "My calculations… No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!" The female trainer, Touko, had no energy to reply. She had first defeated the King of Team Plasma, N, the boy with the green hair, and then proceeded right away to fight the truly evil commander behind all of the Team's plans, Ghetsis. She was worn out. Ghetsis, however, continued to rage: "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon by myself… I prepared someone else for that purpose – N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through a warped person like that?!"

At this, Touko's eyes blazed with rage. "N DOES HAVE A HEART! How dare you say those words to your own son! Do you see how caring he is towards Pokémon? Do you see how he never fails to release his Pokémon after he uses them once, because he wants them to be free? Although his ideals may not be the same as mine, I know he has a heart. You were the one who tried to raise him as a freak. It never worked. Because of N and his compassion towards Pokémon, I actually did doubt myself for once, believing that maybe Pokémon should be free; maybe they do want freedom themselves. But YOU, all YOU want to do is rule the world! You don't care what happens to these poor Pokémon. Leave N alone. I've beaten you, and it's pretty clear what you should be doing now: disbanding Team Plasma!" Touko breathed heavily as she glared at Ghetsis, who was speechless. She hadn't exploded like this for a long time. She was usually a calm, strong girl, but this time, Ghetsis had crossed the line. N started to walk towards her, but he was interrupted when two people entered the throne room: Alder, the previous champion, and Cheren, one of Touko's best friends.

"Touko! Are you all right? We heard some strange things from down there, so we came up to check! Oh, you beat Ghetsis? Wow, I definitely wasn't kidding when I said you were strong!" Cheren came up to Touko and talked to her. Touko, still overcome with fury at the old man, merely nodded.

"Okay Ghetsis, you're coming with us for now…the gym leaders will disband Team Plasma. Let's go, Cheren." Alder said as he led Ghetsis towards the door.

"Right. Bye, Touko! I'll see you when all this frenzy is over!" Cheren quickly followed the ex-champion out the door.

"This isn't the end of Team Plasma, trainer! You'll see! I'll be the ruler of a new world soon enough!" Ghetsis was still yelling as he was being escorted out the door.

* * *

The room was quiet once more. Touko snapped out of her fury, and quickly started tending her Pokémon. "Everyone, are you guys okay? Sorry for working you so hard. Here, have some food and potions first," Touko took medicines out of her bag and healed them.

"As I thought, you're different," a voice said as Touko was stroking her Cobalion. N was leaning against a pillar, smiling at Touko's tenderness towards her Pokémon. She jumped. _Oh my god, N's still here! What am I doing, camping out in his throne room?_

"N? You're still here? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be doing this in your room, I'll move," Touko quickly started gathering up her belongings.

"No, wait! Touko! I need to talk to you about something!" N grabbed Touko's arm to stop her from leaving. Touko blushed slightly. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." Touko remembered. It was her and N's first encounter. N continued, "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people ho communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you here – hero-to-hero. I needed more that anything."

Touko bit her lip as she tried to hide her growing blush. "N-"

N gripped Touko's arm harder. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon – No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…"

"N, our i-ideals may be different, but that doesn't mean you don't understand Pokémon. I b-believe that you can be a great trainer," Touko stuttered.

"Yes… The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

Touko smiled. N had finally realized his resolve. Then, as she looked up, she saw that N was smiling too, but it was a sad smile, and she could see faint traces of tears in his eyes. "N…?" Touko asked uneasily.

With this, N grasped both of Touko's small hands. "Touko! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you, Touko! Well then…Farewell!"

Before Touko even had a chance to react, N released her hands and sent out his Reshiram. In just seconds, he was soaring high above the skies, away from N's castle.

After Touko came to her senses, she ran out to the balcony as quickly as she could. "N! N! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? N!" But all that answered her were Reshiram's pure, white feathers. Touko caught one in her hands. She collapsed onto her knees, grasping the feather, tears falling steadfast. Her Pokémon surrounded her, and cried as if to ask, "Touko, what's wrong? What happened?" Touko hugged her Samurott and silently let her tears fall. _N…my dream…it was to be with you. My dream…it was to be surrounded by my Pokémon and you for the rest of my life. It was to travel around not just Unova, but the world with you. N…where did you go?_

* * *

Time passed. A few hours later, Touko had fully healed her Pokémon with Anthea, N's nurse. She was fully rested as well.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else on your journey back home?" Anthea asked worriedly after restocking Touko's bag with medicines and food.

"I'm fine. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Anthea and Concordia. Although our meeting was short, I'm sure I'll see you two again, in a better place," Touko said.

"Yes. Farewell, Touko. Thank you for bringing peace and resolve to N's heart. We will meet again!" Concordia concluded.

Touko felt a twinge of pain at the mention of N. She nodded, and waved farewell. At that, she too, started on her flight to Nuvema town. _I will no longer cry for N. I am going to become the rightful Champion of Unova, and then set off on a journey to find N. I WILL find N. That is my new dream!_

With that in her mind, Touko flew off in the distance, back to her hometown, to start her life anew.

* * *

**There you have it, my first fanfiction! It's Daphne here. After finishing White 2, I had so many feels and frustration that Game Freak did not resolve the vague love that they hinted so I decided to write a fanfiction resolving it. I'll bet many of you have wondered what will become of N and Touko, or Mei and Hyuu. In my mind, a complicated love story awaits. Stay on your toes for the next chapter, and thanks for reading! It would be greatly appreciated if you could rate and review but if you don't have anything to say I understand... It's only the first chapter, which is the prologue to explain some things. xoxo**


	2. Two Years into the Future

_Two Years Later._

"That blasted Colress! The fool is far too committed to pure science. This is how he repays me for making him the boss of Team Plasma? How dare he put his personal intellectual curiosity before our ultimate mission of conquering Unova! Team Plasma will use its knowledge and technology to take Kyurem's true power to its absolute limit and freeze the Unova region. The terrified people and Pokémon will bow at Team Plasma's…no… at MY feet!" Kyurem is an empty being. The remnants of a certain Pokémon when it split into Reshiram and Zekrom…My desire are absolute rule of Unova! That's right! Kyurem will be the vessel into which my desires will be poured!"

* * *

Ghetsis' control room was now silent. That's right, after two years, Team Plasma was back again, split into two. One group followed the missing N; they just wanted to liberate Pokémon. The escaped-from-jail evil Ghetsis led the other group, Neo Team Plasma, for the sole purpose of taking over the world.

Mei, a new trainer threatening to be as strong as Touko (who was busy searching Unova for N), was trying to get her best friend, Hyuu, out of shock. After Mei defeated them, and most of Team Plasma, the Shadow Triad had finally given Hyuu's younger sister's Purrloin, or Liepard back, but it no longer recognized him because of the time it had spent with the Shadow Triad.

"Hyuu…? Are you okay? We need to go find Ghetsis! He has Kyurem and he's planning to freeze Unova over in less than an hour!" Mei said worriedly.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I can go on with you for now…Hey, Mei, if we let Team Plasma do what they want, there'll be more sad Pokémon like Purrloin and Kyurem…" Hyuu said while still staring blankly at the scowling Liepard.

"…Hyuu, it's alright. I'll head off to find Kyurem's chamber first. I'll stop Ghetsis. There's no way he is freezing over our home and Unova!" Mei gave Hyuu a quick hug and ran out of the Plasma Frigate.

_"Mei… be safe…I'm sorry I can't help you." _Hyuu thought as he watched her run out of the room.

* * *

After running around for a while, Mei finally found the entrance to Kyurem's chamber. As she entered, the whole cave was absolutely dark. "Espeon, come out!" Mei beckoned her Espeon out of its Pokéball. Could you use Flash for me to make this place brighter?" Espeon happily obliged, and soon the cave was illuminated with light. "Thanks, Espeon! You're a great help." Espeon went back into its Pokéball and Mei continued her journey deeper into the chamber. _Gosh, this is a bit scary. Good thing I used a Max Repel, _Mei thought as she walked on the cold, hard floor. Soon, she entered another area of the chamber. _Brr, this place is significantly colder than the last area, I think I'm getting closer to Kyurem…_

A few minutes later, Mei walked into the last area before Kyurem, and here the lakes were all solid ice, with patches of the floor iced as well. _Here I go. Are you ready for this, Mei? _Mei prepped herself and drew in a deep breath. Then, she stepped in to the last chamber.

* * *

As she stepped in, she immediately felt an incredibly icy wind hit her face. She could feel her Pokémon shivering in their Pokéballs.

"So…you've arrived," a voice said from deep inside the cave. Mei's head snapped up. There she saw Ghetsis, leaning against his cane, smiling deviously at Mei.

"The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!" Ghetsis slammed his cane down hard onto the ground, which made Mei jump. "Kyurem, come!

At that, Kyurem appeared, but to Mei's surprise, he looked like a feeble, lifeless lump. But Mei could see the evil embedded in its eyes. "W-wait, what are you actually going to do with Kyurem? It's not right to use Pokémon like this, especially ancient legendaries!" Mei glared at Ghetsis.

Ghetsis just smirked. "You must already know, right? I'm obviously going to start this world anew. Actually, I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one. That wretched girl two years ago…. the unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!" Ghetsis slammed his cane once more.

_What? Is he talking about the heroine that saved the world two years ago? Will I be able to live up to people's expectations again? I can't save the world! Where is she when the world needs her? I can't do this! He's going to kill me! _Streams of thoughts ran through Mei's head and all she could do was stay put in the spot she was standing in.

"**KYUREM! GLACIATE!" **Ghetsis roared. Kyurem, having heard his command, surrounded himself with an extremely frigid mist and little by little, it started spreading itself towards Mei…

Mei's eyes widened in fear. _Hyuu, Mom, Professor Juniper, my beloved Pokémon, I'm so sorry…_

Bang! The room went white.

* * *

**A/N: Wow what slow update oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I had this chapter done for AGES, I just NEVER got the chance to upload. I'm still in the process of explaining everything, the romance and after story will inevitably start soon, probably in the next chapter or maybe the 4th. Thanks for waiting!**


	3. Kyurem!

_Am I still alive? _Mei thought after she heard a loud bang and immediately squeezed her eyes shut.

"RESHIRAM! FUSION FLARE!" Mei heard a man yell at the top of his lungs. _Who is that? Does this mean I'm still alive? _Suddenly, she heard another rumble, and then everything became quiet.

_Should I open my eyes? And why does it suddenly feel so hot in here? _Mei battled with herself internally for a few seconds and then finally decided to open her eyes. Slowly but surely, she lifted her eyelid and gasped at what was happening.

Instead of destruction, the ice that was going to freeze the whole universe had melted and in front of her stood someone protecting her: a young man with long green hair with a white legendary Pokémon whom Mei recognized to be Reshiram.

_Did this man save me? What is happening? WAIT! COULD THIS GUY BE FORMER TEAM PLASMA'S EX-KING…what was his name again? _Tens of hundreds of thoughts ran through Mei's head and she couldn't bring her shocked self to say anything for a few minutes.

""So you came… the freak without a human heart…N." Mei heard Ghetsis say darkly. _Without a human heart? What?_

"Are you okay? Mei, isn't it?" She heard the man supposedly named "N" protecting her say as he turned around to face her. At that moment, all Mei could see was the gorgeous face staring worriedly into hers.

"I-I'm fine…" Mei said as she blushed furiously. _He's… cute._

"That's good." Then he whirled around to face Ghetsis again: "YOU! Reshiram told me Kyurem is suffering! I can't allow selfish humans to make Pokémon suffer! And I like Unova. It's the place that taught me how to live as a human… It's the place that made me notice the harmony between Pokémon and humans living together… I will protect the Pokémon and humans who live here!" N yelled out angrily.

Mei could not do anything but look at the young man in awe. _So he is the rumored ex-king… I heard he's been gone for two years! _Mei thought excitedly. _How lucky am I to meet him here! Wow, that speech was so inspiring he's so coo-WAIT! I CAN'T BE THINKING THIS! THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED WHAT AM I THINKING! _She mentally slapped herself back into reality. _I should say somethi-_

"EXCELLENT!" Ghetsis roared maniacally. "That was a moving expression of your determination! So the education I provided to make you king wasn't a complete waste, then! But I still haven't forgotten that even though I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with Pokémon, and take you in, and care for you, in the end you were selfish and disrupted my plans. I was supposed to use your abilities to rule Unova!"

Silence filled the chamber. N just stared at Ghetsis with a grim face, while Mei was too shocked at what she just heard to do anything.

"Heh…" Ghetsis suddenly chuckled darkly. "But I'll forgive you for that as well. Reshiram, which you were kind enough to bring with you, can melt ice! Now you've saved me the work of searching for it! Well, actually, I knew you'd appear if we fired ice missiles into Opelucid City and you noticed the change!"

_What? This was his plan all along? Kyurem becomes 10 million times more powerful with Reshiram or Zekrom fused in it! Oh no, what is going to happen, this is a disaster, I think I should get N and his Reshiram out of he-_

"That's an ugly formula! It definitely won't work!" N yelled at his "father."

"We'll see about that…" With a flash, Mei could see Reshiram slowly growing smaller and after a few seconds, all that was left of it was a tiny white stone.

"R-Reshiram?!" N's face was that of utter shock.

"Kyurem, use Absofusion! Absorb Reshiram!" Ghetsis roared in the dark cave.

"…! I never would have believed that Pokémon could fuse together… that there was a formula like this…" N mumbled under his breath.

"…No…" Mei whispered. She could feel her anger bubbling from the pits of her stomach. _What have you done to N's Reshiram? How could you do something as cruel a-_

"Come now, Trainer. This time no one will save you! But to make things interesting, I'll give you a chance. Let's see if you can stop THIS Kyurem!" Ghetsis cackled manically.

Mei stood up. She was beyond the point of controlling her anger, and she could feel the frustration in her Pokémon as well. Without saying a single word to Ghetsis, she grabbed a Pokéball and yelled: "DARMANITAN! COME OUT!"

* * *

Ten or so minutes later, Mei was left short of breath, but still standing. There was a cloud of dust between her and the Kyurem, but as it slowly cleared, Kyurem was found lying on the ground, unable to support itself back up because Reshiram had separated from it.

"I can't believe it! The Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I? But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!"

Mei, still not over her burning anger at Ghetsis taking advantage of Pokémon like he just had and in the past, simply took out another Pokéball and yelled, "ESPEON! GO!"

The battle was long and rough, lasting over thirty minutes. Finally, though, Mei pushed through and managed to defeat his last Pokémon, the legendary, previously undefeatable Hydreigon.

"How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!" Ghetsis screamed while pulling his hair out. Mei, on the other hand, kept a straight face. Then, Ghetsis turned to N, who was standing to the side, tending to his released Reshiram:

"I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!"

N slowly turned to face Ghetsis, took a deep breath, and said: "It's hard to call you this, but... Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this. Why can't you?"

Mei reveled in awe. _Wow, he is so inspiring… _But her thoughts were soon interrupted by Ghetsis' insolent screaming: "Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!" Ghetsis' eye had turned red, and he seemed positively mad. At this, Mei's anger shot up again.

"DON'T YOU DAR-" She was quickly interrupted by one of the members of the Shadow Triad.

"I will take him away now…"

"YOU GUYS ARE USELESS! I WILL COME BACK! I WILL CONQUER THE WORLD!" Ghetsis screamed in a last effort. Then, they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

After Ghetsis left, there was a rather awkward silence in the chasm. _Oh my gosh, I am in the same room as N, what should I do?! Should I start a conversation? Should I-_

Suddenly, N cleared his throat. "On behalf of everyone... Thank you. Kyurem is fine. Now, it has lost its power, but it will come here again."

"Oh, it was no problem… I think the reason I won was because I was so overcome by my anger… I really can't stand it when people take advantage of Pokémon like that." Mei thought back to Hyuu and his sister's Liepard, and she balled her hands into fists.

"Reshiramsays thank you as well! That's right... I can talk with Pokémon."

Mei gasped. "Really?! Oh my gosh, that's so cool! Can you tell what my Espeon is saying right no- Oh sorry… I got a little overexcited…" She mumbled and blushed.

N chuckled. "It's fine… Espeon is telling me that she really loves you! You must treat her well." Mei just blushed even more.

"Do you want to know something?" N asked.

"What?"

"On this day two years ago, a certain Trainer and Alder taught me something..."

_Certain trainer? Who was that? _Mei couldn't help but wonder in curiosity.

"By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction... So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much... And that's how my world quietly grew bigger...with the help of that trainer…"

_That's right! By meeting and battling with countless people over this past year, I really have gained a lot more knowledge! _Mei self-reflected.

"By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That's what Reshiram taught me: the truth for Pokémon and me…. And someday, I believe that both truth and ideals will come together... Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Poké Balls."

Mei could not answer adequately. All she could do was stare at N and brood over what he had just said. "Wow… Who was that trainer?" Mei was only able to get these words out.

N sighed. "She was… the most strong and resilient person I have ever met. Always accepting a challenge, never giving up… She would recklessly push forward. Even when I would beat her in battles, she would run off to the Pokémon Center, and after a few days, challenge me again. She taught me what it meant to love Pokémon. She accepted my differences, and taught me that freeing Pokémon definitely is not beneficial to them. Most importantly, she taught me how to dream…"

_Oh, so she's a girl…_ Mei thought, with a hint of jealously creeping into her mind. "Where is she now…?" Mei warily asked.

"I don't know. Two years ago, after I realized what she had taught me, I left her and flew off to pursue my dreams and become a better person. Hopefully, she is somewhere, having fun and fighting to achieve her goals as well…." N drifted off. Then, suddenly, he turned his head back around and locked eyes with Mei, who was shocked to see such a switch in emotion.

"You! What are you and your Pokémon striving for? You should head to the

Pokémon League and put your truths to the test!"

"M-me?! Pokémon League?!" Mei squeaked. Just the thought of it seemed intimidating.

N laughed and got onto his Reshiram. "I'll see you on Victory Road!" And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone again! So, I finally overcame my writer's block and finished this chapter! Starting from the next chapter, it will start going off the Gamefreak story line a bit... so wait for me then! **


End file.
